1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and a method to retrieve print options from a print file, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method to retrieve print options from a print file and add the retrieved print options as bookmarks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer driver generally operates to convert a document written on an application program into print data recognizable by an image forming apparatus. Such printer driver provides a print option setting menu to provide options for printing pages, paper type, printing direction, or the like.
A user of an image forming apparatus is thus able to set print options through the print option set menu before printing a document. The printer driver converts the set print options and the document into data that can be recognized by the image forming apparatus and sends the data to the image forming apparatus. As a result, the image forming apparatus prints out the data of the original document based on the print options as set by the user.
However, there is shortcoming in that user has to go through the setting of the print options all over again, even if the user wants to print out the same document, or different document, using the previously set print options. The user generally does not remember all details of the previous print options and so may have trial and errors. It would be convenient if users can set the previously set print options through the print option set menu in a simple process.